


Your Halo, Uncrowned

by ekourege



Series: Crossover Drabbles [Working Title] [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, All Might is very well natured, Alternate Universe, Back In Namimori No One Would Bat an Eye if I Killed a Man - So Why Do These People Care?!, But he's trying. he really is, Climbing a building is harder than it looks, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Drabble, Gen, He also gives good hugs, It's not really his fault most of the time, One-Shot, Oops! Tsuna is in danger again, Reborn is menacing even an entire dimension away, Sawada Tsunayoshi: king oblivious, Suicide mention (VERY MILD), Tsuna has no idea whats going on, Tsuna has.... no self awareness. this causes him trouble., Tsuna is not sure what to make of a seven foot tall man with muscles the size of his skull, but also it kind of is, climbing down one is even worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: Tsuna wakes up on a rooftop - with no memory of how he got there.





	Your Halo, Uncrowned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! So, I would like to start off with a confession. All my ongoing fics are still in the works. Nothing is done, except for this. I don't have ANYTHING of real substance to release into the gaping void of the ao3 tags. 
> 
> Soon, but not now.
> 
> Instead, I have this!! I'm gonna write a KHRxBNHA X-OVER fic, and I've been sitting on MANY ideas since, say, January, but they kind of.... propagated. I have 20+ different ideas for this one fic. So, I decided I'd whip up some drabbles to test out some concepts.
> 
> With that in mind: these are all complete. The official fic I publish might be something different entirely. The plots can and will change. These are basically test drafts I put too much effort into skjdfkjdfd
> 
> BUT, they're fun. I've got a couple of em.
> 
> So, enjoy!

Glaring balefully up at the clouds passing overhead, Tsuna regrets. It was a sweltering, vivid day, and the only decorations hung in the sky were massive, galloping clouds. It had been autumn the last he could remember.

Tsuna’s not yet sure what he was supposed to be regretting, exactly, but he’d find out soon enough - he always did. His luck had always been terrible, and he absently wonders what he’d done to deserve divine retribution. Sighing, he wiggles his fingers, flexing them. Tsuna’s relieved to hear the familiar tinkling of his rings, relieved to feel the slight scrape of cool metal across his scarred knuckles. He didn’t know what he’d do if they were gone. 

So, probably not a kidnapping. Though he’d already suspected that, given that Mukuro and Chrome were outliers in their illusionary abilities, and most mists were more prone to underhanded tricks than raw, overpowering illusions. The sun and the sky and the surface warming his back were all real, probably. 

It was probably something to do with pissing off Reborn. Again.

Regardless, he was outdoors and flat on his back.

And Tsuna, god help him, had absolutely no idea where he was. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there, or why he’d ended up there in the first place. Adding to that, the past month seemed to be scrambled inside his head, memories jumbled and hard to parse through.

He’d wonder if he hit his head and passed out, but that _still_ wouldn’t explain how he’d ended up on a rooftop, totally alone. Surely, he thought, his friends wouldn’t leave him there?

_(Well, they would if Reborn told them to, for the most part, but that was neither here nor there.)_

So, he was alone. On a random rooftop in the height of summer. 

_‘I must be in the future again,’_ Tsuna thinks, glumly. _‘God damn it.’_

“God damn it!” he hisses, as the cloud cover shielding him from the sun finishes its trek past the stark summer sun, sending its rays directly into his eyes.

Yeah, continuing to just… lay there was a no. He needed to get up.

Even with that in mind, Tsuna can barely summon the energy to move his head. He looks left, then right, tilts his head up to peer out in front of him, and then tips it all the way back, straining his eyes to look behind himself. His limbs felt like lead, or a piece of gum melted into concrete - sticky, heavy, and firmly stuck to the ground.

His pitiful attempt at gathering his bearings did tell him one thing, though: there was no entrance or exit to this particular rooftop. It was entirely closed off.

He was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no memory of how he got there, and worst of all - he was stuck on top of some random roof with no way to get down. Great. Perfect.

And as of that moment, he realizes the lead feeling isn’t just in his limbs - it’s in his gut, too, a telltale sign of bad days to come.

God hated him, for sure.

Swiftly, Tsuna gets his feet, wobbling as his limbs protest the movement. Clearly, whatever had happened to him left him exhausted and drained. Or maybe it was the sun. He had no clue how long he’d been laying prone to the elements, after all. Heat exhaustion was no joke.

Shuffling over to the ledge, Tsuna carefully peeks over the side of the rooftop, scanning his surroundings with reluctant curiosity. He could fly with his flames, yes, but he was still afraid of heights, no matter how hard Reborn had tried to beat it out of him. 

There was just something about them that seemed unstable, unsafe. Though, what with his tendencies, he was right to be concerned about toppling over the edge. 

He sinks to his knees, hands reaching out to grip the edge of the building as he tries to get a reading on where the _hell_ he was. He hoped it was in a city at least kind of close to Namimori. He didn’t know what he’d do if he’d been left in another country altogether.

There’s an initial wave of relief - the city looked Japanese. It didn’t have any hallmarks of an Italian city. Except, as he looks closer, what he finds is _weird._

He’s about five or six stories up, on top of an unmarked office building in the middle of a busy city. It’s unlike any city he’s ever been to before, loaded with technology familiar but different from what he’s used to. It’s more crowded than Namimori could ever hope to be, but what really freaks him out are the people.

Even though he’s so high up, the people are so weird that it’s not hard to make out their differences. Tsuna watches a hulking person of stone and gravel trudge across the sidewalk below, passing by another person entirely made of water, dripping onto the sizzling sidewalk as they glided across the heated concrete.

On second thought, maybe Tsuna wasn’t in the future. He was sure this was completely out of bounds for the future, crazy though his was. _Just where was he?!_

He sucks in a breath, slamming a lid down on his growing panic, and tries to focus his attention back on escaping the roof. The oddity of the place he was in could wait until his feet were firmly on solid ground.

Then he could have a freakout. Not now.

Tsuna hums to himself, thinking about how to approach the problem. Even though his knees shook from free and anxiety, he forces himself to plant his feet more firmly onto the ledge. 

The best solution he could come up with, and arguably the easiest, was to use his flames, though it might be a waste of dying will pills. Reborn would be angry with him for using them willy nilly - they weren’t exactly the easiest things to produce.

He goes to fish the pill bottle from his pockets- only, as he rifles through them, he couldn’t find anything. The anxiety welling up in him rachets up. Slightly panicked, Tsuna turns his pockets inside out, pats his back pockets, and shakes his pants, straining for any sound of rattling.

Then, Tsuna groans.

He doesn’t have his dying will pills on him. _Unbelievable._ Where they are, he doesn’t know, but they’re in a place where he can’t reach them - making them useless to him.

Unwittingly, Tsuna catches a glance at the ground below, and it strikes him then that _he’s so high up._ If he were to fall, that’d be it for him.

He gulps. Looks around frantically for another way out just one more time, and then sinks to his knees.

Looks like he’d have to do this the hard way. Now on all fours, Tsuna crawls all the way to the ledge and peers over, this time looking for footholds.

The building seemed to be pretty flat in shape, with only slight protrusions steering it away from being a giant concrete rectangle with holes for windows. There was a small ledge a little way down, but he’d just have to bear with it.

He has to forcibly remind himself to breathe, having held his breath without meaning to.

He takes one breath, two, and then spends the next five minutes trying to corral his breathing into some semblance of calm.

Then, with everything in order and his breathing finally level, Tsuna turns around and shuffles backward, his legs dipping into the open air.

Gently, Tsuna eases his body off the top ledge and over the side of the building, wiggling his legs and feet as he tries to get a feel for where the next ledge actually is. It takes him a moment to find the next protrusion, and his wiggles nearly become a struggle as he wrestles with panic.

His feet graze over something solid, and Tsuna desperately tries to get a solid grip on it before he lets his arms go. 

When he takes the plunge, his eyes are screwed shut.

He narrowly makes it, hands scrambling for grip as he tries to make sure he remains on the ledge. It’s an utterly terrifying experience, and he mentally curses Reborn to hell and back. Soon, he’s clinging to a pipe lining the side of the building with a vice-like grip, shaking. The ledge is a bit short, so he has to stand on the balls of his feet to stay on it firmly.

He needed to see to make the next ledge, but from the position he began the climb down in, he was currently facing the wall. He’d had to maneuver himself to face the front.

Hugging the rough, slimy wall, Tsuna sighs.

* * *

There was something Tsuna had forgotten in his focus: the people strolling down the street, far below where he was making his slow, treacherous journey to the bottom.

And, unfortunately for Tsuna, the residents of this particular world were different from his - nearly opposite, in fact. Wherein his world, the people there would turn a blind eye to nearly everything around them. They repelled and rejected trouble unless it very specifically involved them. It was natural for them, but also very useful.

In this world, people were nosy. Whereas in Namimori people would clear the streets at the first sign of trouble, people in this world came running. Most residents had both the police and the nearest hero agency on speed dial. They sought gossip and drama and action, and Tsuna was very much worthy of all of that.

Unfortunately, the residents of this world looked up.

And they saw Tsuna, a scrawny kid in a Namimori school uniform, plastered to the side of a building, peering down at the traffic below - or so it seemed.

He looked, for all intents and purposes, like he was getting ready to jump.

And so, like the sensible and vigilant citizens they were, promptly retrieved their phones.

* * *

Tsuna had a dilemma.

With careful steps and much shuffling, he’d managed to get his back to the wall, arms spread eagle wide in an attempt to attain more grip. That had given him a much better view of where the next ledge was, which was helpful.

That wasn’t the problem. The _problem_ was that his legs had suddenly gone limp, probably from both the stress and exhaustion drilled deep into his bones, and he’d slipped.

He’d been struggling to stay upright and on the ledge, only to tip forward. Leaving him to scramble and struggle from where he was dangling, reflexes having kicked in to leave him scrabbling for purchase.

Regardless, he was currently dangling from the side of a very tall building. Great.

If the fall didn’t get him, Reborn would, when he inevitably found out about his latest blunder.

And honestly, he _really_ couldn’t hold on much longer. He was nearing on collapse as it was.

Tsuna watches numbly as his left hand slips.

Then the pinky on his right.

_He hoped his dying will would save him._

His thumb slips and the rest are soon to follow.

_Ah- this… this would hurt._

Tsuna drops five stories.

Or well, he would have, if a giant, burly man hadn’t caught him almost immediately, plucking him straight out of the air.

_‘What.’_ He thinks.

Being in the man’s hold was weirdly comfortable, he faintly noted as he gawked at the man. He was warm, and due to his huge size - _just how tall was he?!_ \- and Tsuna’s scrawny stature, he fit snugly in his savior’s arms.

His muscles were kind of weird, though. Even if he was kind of jealous of them.

The wind whistles by his ears, combing through his hair in a way he was familiar with. After the scare he’d just had, it was comforting. This sound meant he was in control of his flight - or, er, usually was.

Only, this time, there was the added noise of booming, raucous laughter.

_“I am here, young man! I have you!”_ he bellows, voice deep and rumbling as it cuts through the sound of rushing wind.

Tsuna snaps back to himself, where he’d dug his hands into the man's arms, having been staring dumbly up into the man's weirdly angular face. (He was ignoring the almost neon yellow hair waving like antennae above his head - that was the _least_ weird thing about him.) His eyes were shadowed, even though Tsuna was sure he was staring directly into them, and the man's grin was wider than a smile should, realistically, be.

_‘What the fuck,’_ Tsuna wonders, almost confused. Maybe he was in shock.

What tumbles from his lips is, _“what the fuck?”_

The man only smiles wider.

**Author's Note:**

> is it still considered a drabble if it hits 2k or


End file.
